7daystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Controls - Keyboard
PC players have specific keybinds that can be changed in the game's options as well as other controls such as mouse sensitivity and inversion, video and audio settings. Mouse Used to control the character's point of view. This allows the player to look around in all directions. In addition to being used to turn left or right while moving either forward or backwards with the W and S keys. *W, A, S, D Keys :This controls the players forward, backwards and side to side movements. *Space Bar :Allows players to jump. Players can jump up to the top of or over objects if they are no more than one block tall. *Left-Shift Key :Increases movement speed but the length of time allowed for sprinting will depend on the current level of stamina. It is possible to outrun Zombie dogs using Sprint. *Ctrl Key :Pressing the Ctrl key toggles the Crouch mode on and off. Players can crouch to see if they have been detected. An indicator will appear in the center of the screen. Staying crouched while looting is slower but give players a better chance of doing so undetected. It is also possible to sneak up on a zombie to attack them. Successful sneak attacks result in extra damage to the mob. *C Key :Used to crouch. this works exactly the same way as the Ctrl Key, however it does not toggle and the player will need to hold it down to keep their character crouched. *Right Mouse Button :Used to activate an item's secondary effect, like upgrading frames with a tool or placing items into a location such as blocks, traps, campfires or boxes. :Used to zoom in while using a ranged weapon. Helps a little when aiming. Players will not be able to sprint while zoom is toggled on. :For Pipe Bombs and Small Stones, holding the Right Mouse Button down will increase the power used to throw the object up to a maximum. :If you have food or liquid active (you can see it in the right hand of the character), using the right mouse button will consume one of that item. This also works for medicine. *Left Mouse Button :Used to activate an item's primary effect such as chopping or shooting. :Left clicking while using a pipe bomb will light the fuse (use right click to throw!) *E Key :Used to open a Door or search a container. Holding down the E Key over player crafted Doors or Chests will activate the option icons used to lock or unlock it and to input, create or change the Doors password. however these options are only available to the creator of the Door or chest. *R Key :Used to reload a Weapon. Holding down with some Weapons will show a wheel menu to load alternate ammunition types. :When searching a Loot container the R key allows you to take everything at once. This, however, causes more noise than removing the contents piece by piece. *Tab Key :Opens the Crafting window. *M Key :Used to open the Map *Q Key :Used to drop an active item from the toolbelt. Players who use this accidentally can pick the item back up using "E" after hovering over it with the reticle. *F Key :Used to switch on/off the Flashlight. *Mouse scroll :Used to control Weapon and Map_Menu zoom or to cycle the Toolbelt. Also, while aiming down the sight of a hunting rifle or snipers rifle, using the Mouse scroll allows you zoom the scope in and out, the same goes for the Map_Menu. Using the Mouse scroll while not aiming down the sight of a Weapon or using the map will allow you to cycle through the Toolbelt to select a desired slot. *I Key :Used to show other players and their statistics. Essentially a scoreboard that will give you information regarding the players currently on the server, Zombie kills, player kills, deaths, score and ping. Category:Gameplay Category:Interface Category:Tutorials